Bacterial infections are prevalent in the world and there is a high need for compounds that treat bacterial infections. There are several known types/strains of bacteria that exist and it is a particular goal in the medical field to find compounds that are selectively active against certain types/strains of bacteria.
There are already several drugs known that have activity against non-mycobacteria, but there remains a need for such compounds, particularly because bacteria can gain resistance to certain compounds/drugs. Compounds that have selective activity against certain types/strains of bacteria will clearly be advantageous, for instance these compounds may have the advantage that the bacteria cannot build up resistance to other strains of bacteria.
Indeed, the purpose of the present invention is to provide compounds that have selective activity against a particular non-mycobacterium, specifically Staphylococcus aureus. 
Certain pyrimidine compounds are publically available or have been disclosed via Chemical Abstracts Service, but such compounds have not had any particular use ascribed to them. International patent application WO 2005/070899 and US patent application US 2005/182073 both disclose certain pyrimidines that may be useful for controlling harmful organisms (for instance organisms that attack plants). International patent application WO 2003/077656 discloses certain pyrimidines that may be useful as antibacterials. These documents only disclose certain types of pyrimidines.
US patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,870 B1 discloses various compounds as sodium/proton exchange inhibitors, but does not disclose such compounds for use in the treatment of bacterial infections. International patent applications WO 2011/073378, WO 2011/060976 and WO 2011/061214 apparently disclose certain compounds for use as antibacterials, but these documents only disclose a limited range of compounds.